fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Alison Irving
"I am my own person. Nothing will change that, and nothing is wrong with that." History Knowing Alison's history requires knowing the history of where she was born, as Alison was not born on the Material Plane, nor any other known Plane of Golarion. Instead, she was born on a sequestered Demiplane created thousands of years ago by a group of radically devout followers of Irori. It was created to be a land perfect for training, in an attempt to follow Irori into Godhood by creating a human that would be the pinnacle of perfection. For thousands of years, the humans in this Demiplane practiced a kind of eugenics. Children were raised, and their strengths and weaknesses were catalogued and identified. Most would be partnered with others in an attempt to build on strengths and remove weaknesses, while those considered 'inferior' were forced from the Demiplane and deposited into the outside world of Golarion as punishment for their weakness. Alison was one of those forced from the Demiplane into Golarion for their inferiority and supposed hopelessness. While she was physically capable, something which was never questioned, she was also considered too soft. Meek, quiet, and far too giving to others with no need for her help. Once she made it to adulthood, she was immediately removed from the Demiplane. For 7 years, Alison travelled about, assisting others and striving to reach perfection despite being abandoned by everybody she had ever known. Part of her was driven by a desire to prove those who had abandoned her wrong. That despite her personality, quiet and shy, she was no less perfect than the rest of them. Perhaps even more-so, due to her charitable nature. How Alison ended up in Fiend's Reach is a mystery, as she does not remember the circumstances that lead to her becoming a Saltborn. All she remembers is that she was walking along the beach, travelling to the next city, and then she woke up shivering and wet on the beaches of Fiend's Reach. She made her way to Douglas' Tavern, and after that is now. Appearance Alison's appearance is one of surprising beauty for someone with such a shy demeanour. She clearly takes good care of herself when it comes to her appearance. Clear, porcelain skin that matches uncanny white, pupilless eyes, long , pitch-black hair fashioned into a hime-cut, a sweet, innocent expression, and a curvaceous body. Usually, Alison wears fairly simple clothes. A light, sleeveless tunic with a very light lilac tint, a tight black waistband that can look similarly purple under the right light, a pair of short dark shorts, bandages around her right thigh, a pouch over the bandages to hold small items such as wands or potions, dark translucent tights that reach just above her knees, and a pair of dark, knee-length toeless sandals. That is her travel outfit as well as her combat outfit, since she has no need for armour. When it comes to more casual outfits, Alison switches to more feminine clothes such as well-made dresses. Personality Despite Alison's shy, meek demeanour, she holds a surprising amount of conviction and strength within herself, to the point that her mystical abilities derive their strength from that, rather than from her worldly wisdom. While she has the general attitude of someone who might seem like a pushover, she is anything but, being incredibly certain in her choices and unwilling to budge most of the time. Alison is generally a good person, eager to help and give to others, and willing to put herself in harm's way for no reason other than defending another person. She passed little judgement on others, even if she doesn't exactly agree with what they're doing, as long as they're not harming another person in doing so. Even then, she usually fights in a nonlethal manner, trying to knock people out rather than kill them. Despite that, she can get angry. Harming another for no reason is a good way to do that, but the worst is to imply that there is something wrong with her personality. It's a sore spot for her, considering that her personality being considered 'wrong' was what got her kicked out of her home for 18 years and losing every relationship she had ever made with another person.